


The Right One

by Stasia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/pseuds/Stasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The right person is out there, if you can just find them.  (This is a paired drabble set.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right One

Severus locked the shop door and turned away. The house would be cold as well. His last lover had left two years ago and he hadn't found anyone else he liked as well. With a dour grimace, he hunched his shoulders and strode through the sleet.

Every so often he'd think of men he used to know and he'd wonder how it would be to be with them. He knew he was hard to be with, but he knew blokes who were worse than he who had long-standing relationships. 

Sometimes he thought he'd missed the right one, somehow, somewhere, somewhen.

* * *

Remus sat at the cafe table and turned his cold coffee, watching people stream by. It was sleeting and most people were bent nearly double as they attempted to protect their faces. He'd come inside to pretend that there was more than just an empty bedsit waiting for him at the end of every day. 

He'd dated when he was young, but when everyone else paired up, he'd been left alone. Men had been willing to hook up, but who'd want to stay with a man in his condition?

Sometimes he thought he'd missed the right one, somehow, somewhere, somewhen.


End file.
